Revelations
by Stargirl888
Summary: Learning Lessons Verse. Rachel learns there is more to Brittany than meets the eye. Contains references to a DD relationship.


**Title: **Revelations

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **Approx 1300

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Santana/Brittany, Side Rachel/Quinn

**Rating: **T

**WARNINGS: **Contains references to a Domestic Discipline relationship.

**Summary: **Rachel Discovers there's more to Brittany than meets the eyes

**A/N: **This is part of my Learning Lessons Verse. Just a short instalment to develop Brittany's character a bit so that she makes sense in future instalments.

**A/N2: **I'm hoping to do a few more instalments before developing into the Faberrittana quad, one or two with each couple. The next instalment will be focused on Santana/Brittany again but I promise a Faberry one after that.

**A/N3: **With LiveJornal down due to a DDos attack and me going through withdrawl, I am going to continue posting on in the mean time.

-0-0-0-

It was a Friday night and Santana, Quinn and Rachel were all sitting around Brittany's dining room table drinking ciders and having a poker night. None of them were drunk but it had reached that time in the evening when everyone spoke a little louder and tongues were a little looser from the alcohol.

"Beat that!" Santana announced happily as she laid out her cards on the table to reveal a full house.

"I think I will." Rachel replied succinctly as she revealed her hand too – a royal flush. Santana's face fell as Rachel high fived her girlfriend.

"Bitch." Santana muttered, the table falling silent as Brittany smacked her arm hard enough to hurt.

"That's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Rachel replied harshly

"Good thing my pot's are silver then" Santana replied, looking inordinately pleased with herself for having thought of that reply.

"Apologise." Brittany ordered deftly. "Now." She added, giving the latina's thigh a pinch when she remained silent.

"I'm sorry," she apologised petulantly, and clearly without feeling "but how do you expect me to resist - it's Manhands after all." Santana defended to the blond, ignoring how everyone stiffened at the old nickname – since Quinn had started dating Rachel such nicknames had become practically taboo.

"Santana," Brittany said in a suddenly serious voice, "Bed."

"You can't be serious!" the latina protested. "I'm not going to bed, it's only like nine o'clock and the pizza's on its way."

"I don't recall asking your opinion on the matter. I say go to bed and you go, without argument."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Rachel teased with a self-satisfied smirk

"I'm sorry, I missed where I invited your input on this," Brittany added to her coolly before Santana could retort, turning her attention to Rachel who was rather taken aback by Brittany's suddenly authoritarian demeanour, especially directed towards her "We did not make fun of you when you were spanked by Quinn a few months ago so don't make fun of Santana when she is disciplined by me, unless you want to join her in an early bed time without supper?"

Rachel quickly shook her head and murmured an apology, squirming uncomfortably under her gaze while Quinn watched this interaction with interest.

"And Santana, do you really want to revisit me having to physically force you up the stairs?" Brittany added and Santana begrudgingly got up. "Say goodnight to the others." She added when Santana was almost at the door without saying anything.

"Night." Santana muttered, grumbling under her breath about controlling girlfriends as she left the room, prompting Brittany to quickly excuse herself and follow her lover out.

The sound of two smacks echoed clearly back into the room as Brittany caught up with Santana.

"Start mumbling under your breath again," Brittany dared – it was one of the dancers pet hates, especially when the latina was already in trouble. Santana had the good sense to look apologetic about it and Brittany sighed tiredly. "You always make things worse for yourself, you know that?"

"Sorry." Santana apologised.

"I know but it's a good thing you're staying over tomorrow night as well because now you've got two early nights in a row." Santana bit her tongue to stop herself from arguing and making it worse and Brittany relaxed slightly when she saw the latina wasn't going to fight with her "Just head on up to bed, I'll come to check on you in half an hour and I expect to find you under the covers and lights off, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it"

"Hey," Brittany put her hand under the sullen girls chin, tilting her head up so she'd meet her gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied with a small smile and Brittany gave her a quick peck on the lips before stepping away.

"Okay, off with you then." Brittany added, swatting the girls backside as she turned to head up the stairs.

Smiling to herself at the way Santana jumped and quickly exited, Brittany headed back to the others.

Rachel watched the dancer re-enter with interest. Since she had found out about Brittany's and Santana's 'arrangement' the pair had been much more open with their relationship around her and she was finding their dynamic fascinating. When Quinn had first told her about it, she had thought the idea of switching roles would never really work, especially between the pair when Santana was so obviously be more assertive than Brittany, but she was beginning to discover this wasn't necessarily the case. Brittany was just more subtle about it

"You know Britt, there's a lot more to you than most people think." She observed as the blond sat down.

"You mean I'm not just a dumb blond cheerleader who still believes in Santa Clause and that the square root of four is rainbows?" Brittany asked with a laugh. Rachel nodded "Well of course I'm not."

"But then why do you let everyone think that?"

"Why not?" Brittany shrugged "It's fun to see much people will believe, although I'm still shocked that everyone went to the lengths of having Coach Bieste dress up at Christmas and then still thought I wouldn't be able to tell it was the football coach I see every other day in the halls at school."

"And you didn't think that letting us go through all that hassle was taking things a bit too far?" Rachel asked, mildly irritated and embarrassed since at the time she had also believed in the blonds naivety.

"Well, yes, I suppose so." She agreed, looking mildly ashamed "San was actually rather pissed about that – she had told me to tell everyone that I knew Santa wasn't real from the time they started debating taking me to meet the mall Santa, when she found out I hadn't and was then dragged along to the mall to be supportive...well, it wasn't something I want to go through again." Rachel flushed slightly at what the tall blond was alluding to, still finding it weird to reference such things in normal conversation...actually, she still sometimes found it weird when Quinn mentioned a spanking in private.

"There are other reasons too," Brittany continued, interrupting the brunettes thoughts "For one thing, very few people hassle me at school which means Santana doesn't get into fights trying to defend me – not that I can't defend myself. Teachers tend to leave me alone in class after the first or second random comment and people often have private conversations in my hearing because they think that by using big words I won't understand. It also allows Santana to keep her pride somewhat intact when I tell to not to do something in front of the others, which, although she won't admit it, is important to her."

"How do you figure?" Brittany's eyes went blank and her forehead scrunched in confusion

"Rach, we're not talking about numbers," Brittany replied, as the other girl just gaped at her in surprise at the sudden change. Quinn started laughing after a moment though, causing Brittany to break character and grin at her. "You're too easy," she teased before answering her question "By being the dumb best friend Santana can pretend like she's pandering to me."

"And you don't mind that people think that?"

"Why should I mind?" Brittany shrugged "I know it's not true and Santana knows it's not true which is all that matters to me."

Rachel nodded as she absorbed that. She was starting to think Brittany was some kind of genius mastermind and made a mental note to get her to take an IQ test sometime soon before another thought suddenly struck her.

"Wait, so when you said you thought you more talented than me you knew that wasn't true?"

"Rach," Quinn scolded half heartedly, enjoying Rachel's revelations far too much. Brittany just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're still holding onto that? No Rachel, I am well aware that your singing abilities far exceed mine."

**AN3: **Comments and suggestions are both welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
